


By the Beach

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Anon Prompt, Established Relationship, F/F, beach date, prompt, so that's where they are, the only beach I know in NY is Long Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt on Tumblr: Yatesmann spend a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Beach

Jillian stepped onto the warm sand and took a deep breath in, letting the aroma of the sand and the salt of the sea waft through her nostrils. "Ahhh," she exhaled, her shoulders relaxing immediately. "Smells like ocean."

"Smells like sweat and fried food," Abby grumbled from beside her. 

Holtzmann turned her head and looked down at her pouting girlfriend. "Abby, come on," she whined. "You promised you'd come here with an open mind."

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes behind her glasses. "Fine. Just tell me where I can sit my ass down under an umbrella. The sun is deadly today."

"Technically, the sun is always deadly no matter-"

"Jillian," Abby cut her off, tipping her sunglasses down to peer at her. "I love you, but I wasn't being literal. I'm just really hot."

"Well, if you would have dressed appropriately..." She gestured to Abby's white button down shirt with three-quarter length sleeves and skinny jeans with converse. "It's a beach, Abigail. In the middle of August."

"I have a bathing suit on." Abby tugged at her shirt and frowned. 

"Oh, look!" Holtzmann exclaimed, pointing to the shore. "There's two open chairs under an umbrella. Let's go!"

Abby sighed and followed her very excited girlfriend, kicking the sand as she walked. They set their bags down and began to apply sunscreen. Abby's mouth dropped open when Holtzmann removed her t-shirt and pushed down her basketball shorts to reveal a black bikini. It wasn't that she had never seen her in a state of undress, it was the fact that she was wearing a _bikini_. Holtzmann. In a bikini. The woman who wore a "screw U" necklace and combat boots. Abby's mouth almost watered as she watched her partner begin to apply sunscreen to her toned arms. 

"Like what you see?"

Abby snapped her mouth shut and looked up at Holtzmann's very amused smirk. "Uhh, pass the sunscreen?" She ignored Holtzmann's chuckle and took the bottle from the blonde. She applied to her face, forearms, and chest, the only skin that she had revealed. 

"Well, I'm heading in for a dip," Holtzmann nodded towards the ocean waves. "Would you like to join me?"

Abby shook her head. "Me and water don't really get along," she shrugged. "You go ahead. I got a good book right here." She reached into her bag and took out a book Jillian had noticed her reading for the past few days in her free time. 

She tried to not let the disappointment show on her face as she stood up and walked slowly to the waves. Holtzmann closed her eyes and sighed, her whole body relaxing at the feel of the ocean water lapping at her feet and legs the further she walked. 

Abby glanced up from her spot on the chair, her eyes locked on the engineer rather than the words on the page in front of her nose. She watched as Holtzmann threw her head back and let the waves overtake her body, her laughter ringing out just loud enough for Abby to hear. Her girlfriend looked ever her shoulder at Abby and she winked. "God damn it," she mumbled as she slammed the book closed and swung her legs over the chair. Her converse slipped off easily and she quickly unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down her thighs. She left on the button down shirt and applied more sunscreen to her now exposed legs. Making sure her black one-piece suit was covering her ass cheeks, Abby threw her hair up into a topknot bun and walked down to where Holtzmann was standing.

"I promise you'll have fun," Holtzmann said with a triumphant grin.

"I hate your evil ways."

"I didn't even do anything!" she laughed, lacing her fingers through Abby's.

Abby glared. "You know exactly what you did. That damn bikini is going to be the death of me."

Holtzmann giggled and tugged Abby's hand. "Come on!" She began running into the waves and Abby had no choice but to follow her. 

"Just as long as I don't get my hair-" A huge waved washed over Abby and the brunette sputtered salt water. "Wet." 

The raucous laughter of her girlfriend rang in her ears and she grabbed the woman by her waist, pulling her to her chest. "You're gonna get it now!" she teased. Abby threw herself back as Holtzmann kicked, letting out a scream before they both went under the water. They came up a moment later, both breathing heavily to catch their breath as their feet kicked to keep up with the rushing water. They splashed, dunked, and laughed for a good hour in the water until Abby surrendered.

"I'm exhausted," she claimed. "I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

"I'll join you in a minute," Holtzmann nodded at her.

Abby made her way back to the beach and grabbed her towel off the chair. She dried herself as much as possible and then laid down, putting her sunglasses back over her eyes. She dozed off quickly, but woke up not fifteen minutes later to the feeling of a wet body climbing on top of her. She opened her eyes to find Holtzmann wrapped in a beach towel crawling up the chair and molding her body to Abby's, her head finding her favorite pillows upon Abby's chest. Abby raised her hand up and tugged gently at one of Holtzmann's even more wild than usual blonde curls. Jillian lifted her head just in time for Abby to lean down and press a gentle kiss to her salty lips. 

When they parted, Abby smiled sweetly. "I love the beach."

Holtzmann smiled wide, her eyes shining and she kissed Abby once more before settling back down in her bosom. "I knew you would."


End file.
